


The Night Sky is for Sharing Secrets

by neomints



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Hinata is in his second year, M/M, Natsu is ten, its mostly just Kenma thinking Hinata barely talks orz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomints/pseuds/neomints
Summary: "If I didn't like you for you I wouldn't be here two days after the new Monster Hunter release Shouyou."Shouyou giggled and pushed his cheek into Kenma's hand, prompting him to card his hand through the ginger locks gently. He leaned down and whispered three words into Shouyou's ear, soft, gentle,secret."Me too." He whispered back, searching through Kenma's eyes like every answer in the world was in them.As though if he looked into them deeply enough, he'd figure out the secret to being the best ace, the best senpai, the best brother, the best son, the best friend, the best-"EWWWW, ARE YOU TWOKISSING?!"----Kenma spends the night at Hinata's house, and his family learn their secret. Kenma is gay, Hinata is a bit of a baby, and the Hinata family's girls are the coolest.





	The Night Sky is for Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all on a cracked iPad since my phone and my computer are in varying states of Broken. 
> 
> I've proofread this but since my everything is broken but this iPad I couldn't get anyone to beta for me so let me know if there's any mistakes!
> 
> And yes I added physics references in both the stories I posted here, yes I'm a nerd, keep scrolling-
> 
> (Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy!)

"There's no way I'm doing that!!"

"C'mon Shou-chan _you_ came up with the penalty in the first place!"

"Uuuuugh, fiiiiiine..."

Kenma watched as Shouyou attempted five pull-ups, letting out an unceremonious exclamation of 'I'm a stupid poopy pants!' each time his head popped over the metal of the old swing-set he'd said he'd always loved as a child. Natsu was leaning against one of the legs of the swing, filling the air with laughter more like that of a smug tyrant during the execution of the local phantom thief than a flushed little girl taking respite from the summer heat.

"There," Shouyou said as he let go of the swing set, "all done! You happy now Natsu?"

"Yes I am actually," Natsu giggled in response, "I bet I could've done better pull-ups than you anyway, isn't that right Ken-chan?"

"Hmmm.. Well..." 

"Kenmaaaa!" Shouyou pouted. His face was so red in this heat, Kenma couldn't help but think he looked a bit like a torchic. Cute. "You can't side with Natsu on this you're my best friend!"

"So is Kageyama, and Hitoka-chan for that matter."

"That's different and you know it!" He was even redder now, Kenma only barely bit back a smile.

"Shou-chan stop stalling and let Ken-chan answer!" Natsu pulled on the back of Shouyou's shirt, making him squawk in retaliation. It was getting really hard for Kenma to keep himself from laughing.

"Sorry Shouyou, but I have to agree with Natsu on this one," the reactions came immediately; Shouyou fell to his knees as though he'd been shot through the heart, while Natsu's tyrant-laugh returned at full force. Kenma's eyes glimmered with mischief, it wouldn't hurt to poke fun at Shouyou just a little more, "But you know Natsu, Shouyou's strong point is his speed..."

"Right, right??" Shouyou snapped up the bait like a fish to a particularly shiny hook, "See, your big bro _is_ really cool at times huh!?" 

"He is. Of course aces like Bokuto-san can do fifty pull-ups without breaking a sweat," the line was held taut, and soon Fish-Shouyou was staring a very pleased, very _hungry_ looking cat straight in the eye, "I saw him do one hundred while reading a volleyball magazine once, fifty with each arm." Shouyou pouted, fishy lips turned down while cat teeth poked out through upturned lips, "but he's only fifth best ace in the country so..."

Natsu laughed as her brother slouched further into the ground, her voice daring and free - a mirror image of the second year high schooler sinking lower beneath her feet. He was almost one with the soil, whining incomprehensibly the entire time, when Kenma crouched down beside him.

Shouyou looked up at him momentarily and Kenma could swear he saw the faint outline of genuine sadness, but he'd turned his head away too quickly for Kenma to be sure. 

"Jeez Shou-chan you're such a crybaby..." Natsu crouched next to Kenma, she ruffled Shouyou's hair affectionately then huffed, "sometimes I feel like I'm the big sis around here Ken-chan, how sad is that?"

Kenma hummed in response, "it doesn't sound that bad."

Natsu laughed again, just a girl in her garden under the setting sun, and then she looked at Kenma with curiosity lining her voice. 

"Really? Why's that?"

Shouyou shifted a bit underneath the two of them. It was a slight movement, you could almost even attribute it to the wind, but Kenma's eyes were trained for the slightest of movements, more so when Shouyou was part of the equation. 

"Because it feels nice not having to worry about things like acting responsible around the person you care about." It was quiet, more fond than Kenma had intended it to be, but a part of him didn't mind. 

Of course, Shouyou's hand discreetly moving to brush against Kenma's ankle was a good sign too.

Natsu looked at him, eyebrow half raised like she'd been practicing the movement but hadn't quite perfected it yet, then twisted her mouth, "I don't get it, if anything I have to act more responsible around Shou-chan, not _less_."

After a moment she got up and dusted her shorts, looking strangely contemplative for a ten year old. 

"But if it works for you two then I guess it's okay, Ken-chan."

She looked between the two older boys beneath her, that strangely mature look on her face, and Kenma couldn't help but wonder what she saw in the two of them. Did she think it was strange, how this quiet kid would come down from Tokyo every other weekend to meet a boy who lived two train rides away? Did she wonder why the evenings the two of them spent together in her brother's room were so much quieter than those Kageyama or any of Shouyou's old middle school friends spent? Did she catch the wayward glances, the shy smiles, the momentary brushes of skin, or the hushed whispers the two of them shared? Did she notice that sometimes, when it was just him and Shouyou together, the world melted around them till it was only them, daring each other to smile more, to see more, to be more, to want more? Did she know? Did she figure them out?

Or did she just see two high school boys covered in dirt, sitting in the grass beneath an orange streaked summer sky, living their lives in careless abandon, making reckless mistake after mistake, and enjoying it to the fullest?

Kenma wouldn't find out right then; Hinata-san's voice rang through the garden as she called for her two bundles of sunlight and their shy little friend to come in for dinner. Natsu ran into the house screaming about udon and shrimp, her steps full of life, the volleyball the trio had been playing with laid forgotten in the arms of a low-hanging blackberry bush. 

Shouyou hadn't moved since Natsu had vacated the area, he was still on the floor, one arm pillowing his face while the other hung limp beside Kenma's shoe. 

"Shouyou," Kenma whispered, a secret.

"Kenma," Shouyou whispered back, "do you really feel like that? Like it's not bad that I'm so.. Me?"

He shifted a little until he could direct his eyes up towards Kenma, and suddenly it was hard to breathe. It's not that Kenma didn't know about the effect Shouyou had on him, it's just that theory and practice were two very different things. His eyes- always bright, always full of hope and passion- only seemed more effective under the relentless oranges and pinks of the summer sky, like he'd casted sunny day on the area around them, and the fire-type advantage it gave him somehow worked on the move 'charm'. 

Kenma reached out and tangled his fingers (short, thin, calloused and covered in sports-tape) through the hair behind Shouyou's ear (sweaty, warm, a little dry and tangled but _soft_) and smiled. 

"If I didn't like you for you I wouldn't be here two days after the new Monster Hunter release Shouyou."

Shouyou giggled and pushed his cheek into Kenma's hand, prompting him to card his hand through the ginger locks gently. He leaned down and whispered three words into Shouyou's ear, soft, gentle, _secret_.

"Me too." He whispered back, searching through Kenma's eyes like every answer in the world was in them.

As though if he looked into them deeply enough, he'd figure out the secret to being the best ace, the best senpai, the best brother, the best son, the best friend, the best-

"EWWWW, ARE YOU TWO _KISSING?!_"

"KISSING?!? Quick Natsu where's my phone?!"

"M-MOM! We are NOT KISSING!!!" 

It was then that the mirth filling Kenma's chest broke free; his laughter, more of a glorified giggled which turned into clear all encompassing joy, escaped from his lips like liquid gold, only to be caught in Shouyou's own.

Click, flash, laughter.

The sound of whining, the feeling of hair against his neck, the smell of miso and dirt and cherry shampoo.

A secret shared between two boys under the night sky.

\----

"Shou-chan why didn't you tell me?" Hinata-san was talking through a mouthful of noodles, only marginally more refined than the hungry monsters she'd brought into the world. With her lips in a pout like that she looked so much like Shouyou it threatened to break another giggle out of Kenma's chest.

"Because..." Shouyou mumbled around a shrimp tail or three, "I didn't want you to start putting up pictures on Instagram for all the old ladies in the neighborhood to see!"

"I would never do that-!" She tried to retaliate, though the notification on her phone said otherwise. Kenma blushed, even though he'd thought through his actions and was sure he'd be able to weather most of the possible outcomes, the actual act of kissing Shouyou in front of his family like that was another one of those 'theory vs practice' things.

"Wasn't it obvious though mom?" Natsu said, shoveling a full chopsticks worth of chopped carrot into her mouth, "Hmphhufufew."

Kenma sipped some of his own noodles while Shouyou berated her for talking with her mouth full, the irony of saying that with vegetables sticking out between his lips was probably lost upon him.

So Natsu really had figured it out. She had a sharp eye and while she was almost as excitable as her brother when the prospect of winning was involved, she was also a lot better at noticing and acting upon the things she saw. Right then, for example, she'd realized that Shouyou had left an opening as he wildly gestured with his chopsticks, and her deft sticky fingers had hauled three fine shrimp for her own meal. She'd make a good setter, Kenma idly thought as the Hinata family continue their banter over one topic or the other.

Occasionally Kenma would chip in, sometimes with a fact of his own to aid one of the Hinatas, other times to offer an anecdote about Shouyou or his friends. 

It was easier now, talking about things. It felt like it was easier to breathe in general, without having to keep what was between them a secret.

Shouyou recounted stories their first date and the first training camp they'd attended after said date. Natsu recalled the time she caught the two of them staring into each other's eyes until Shouyou had blushed and Kenma had snickered with a look of success in his eyes. They laughed at the time Hinata-san and her husband found the two of them half asleep and tangled in each other's arms in the living room sofa after the parents had returned from a date half an hour early. Kenma even told them about karasuno's setter's reaction when he found out about the whole deal. According to him, Shouyou was white as a sheet every time they'd tried to video call whenever Kageyama was in the vicinity for _weeks_. His own captain's reaction was more reminiscent of a father in a western movie interrogating his daughter's new boyfriend, and resulted in Bokuto-san lifting both Kenma and Shouyou on either shoulder and crying. They managed to make him promise not to tell anyone else about the arrangement and he'd been surprisingly good at keeping that promise. 

Kenma assured Hinata-san that it was because Bokuto-san took pinkie promises, _very_ seriously, but instead of the chuckle he'd aimed to receive she smiled sadly into her empty bowl, chopsticks tapping against the edge.

"Shouyou," she started, her voice retaining its fondness but turning so serious that Kenma almost forgot she was related to the boy, "I know you said it was because you didn't want me embarrassing you, but is there another reason you hadn't told me before today? Or the rest of your volleyball friends?"

"Mom..." Shouyou replied, setting his third bowl, still half finished, down.

He looked so dim right then, and Kenma knew why. 

"He was scared, Hinata-san," he said, quietly, carefully, studying the expression on Shouyou's face. When he saw relief, and hope, and that bright blinding light that made him first decide to let the boy barge into his life, he steeled his nerves and kept going, "we both were- are, even. Um..."

"I get it," Hinata-san said, careful but full of emotion, so full that she almost seemed fragile in that second. All eyes were on her, the contrast between everything she was- strong, confident, silly, caring, _bursting with life_ just like her children- and the way she looked that second had commanded the attention of every youthful eye in the room. Even Natsu, who was starting to drift off at the table, was wide awake and alert to her mother's next words, "I was the same, when I was younger,"

"I know you probably don't believe me, but your father wasn't the first person I'd ever fallen for. Strange, I know! I can't imagine a life without him these days, his stupid antics and the way he always seems to have something to say... But it wasn't always him ," Hinata-san grabbed the glass of water, half empty, and gazed into it like she could see the past reflected in its ripples, "my first love was a senpai, one year older than me, from the same class as your father. We were total opposites in every way, I was bright and loud and annoying and never thought things through, and my love was quiet, careful, always fifteen steps ahead." 

She looked at Kenma then and smiled, and he couldn't help but blush.

"It's funny then, that the only way we weren't opposites was the fact that we were both on the same baseball team." Hinata-san laughed and held her cup closer.

All the children in the room breathed out a gasp, and Kenma could feel it, the emotions rolling off him in waves.

"All I'm saying Shou-chan, is if anyone ever gives you or my son-in-law any trouble, I have a lot of experience with baseball bats, and especially with aiming them towards those kinds of bullies!" She laughed again, her voice free and caring, a sound that made Kenma's soul feel light. She picked up the glass and brought it to her lips, it was half full, Kenma knew.

"I wouldn't worry about that Hinata-san," he said, leaning forward to hide his face behind his hair, "we're friends with Japan's fifth best ace after all, and his strength isn't something to scoff at." 

With that the serious atmosphere burst, and Natsu got excited. She began to tell her mother about all the things she'd learned about this legendary Bokuto-san, begging Shouyou to invite him over to Miyagi someday, as she helped clear up the table. 

Kenma gave her vague half promises in return and refused to make it a pinky promise.

(And if his pinky touched Shouyou's from beneath the table, then that was another secret shared between them.)

\----

"Ahhh I'm so tired!" Shouyou said, flopping onto his bed with the weight of a particularly fat crow.

Kenma went to the side of the bed and flopped right down next to him, relishing in the way the dip of the bed brought Shouyou ever so closer to him. He was glad they didn't have to set up the futon that night, another perk of not having to keep what they had between them secret.

"So you _can_ get tired Shouyou," Kenma teased.

"I am human you know!!" Shouyou laughed, it was a shared joke between them, after the way people almost accused Kenma of being incapable of running around before their fated match.

In a sense, Kenma had thought the same.

He wasn't the kind of person who did things that didn't interest him, but he was academic enough for it to not mean much in terms of his hatred for school work. Sure it earned him a few detentions here and there but what was a few extra hours to nap and avoid practice anyway?

That was another thing that hadn't really 'interested' him for a while. A long time ago volleyball was just a way to keep Kuroo from nagging, and Kenma was happy to indulge if it meant he had his three hours alone-time with his new metal gear solid game. Later it became another fact of life, the same way brushing your teeth or buying groceries was; sure you had to do it, but what was wrong with skipping or half-assing it every now and again? It was only recently that Kenma realized that not only could volleyball _become_ one of his interests, but it kind of already was.

All it took was one boy, a phenomenon on the court as much as he was one in Kenma's heart.

Kenma looked over at Shouyou only to find he'd been watching him the whole time. Both boys blushed and their fingers laced into one another as naturally as magnetism; as certain as universal laws so fundamental they could not be broken.

The strong force held nuclei together, gravity held universes together, the weak force could make particles change and transform at the drop of a metaphorical hat, and Hinata Shouyou made something burn within Kenma. He brought out the best and worst in him, he could teach mountains how to smile and tundras how to burn, and he was light itself. He was everything and nothing all at once.

Hinata Shouyou was every spark in the universe, every smile and every star and every wish and hope and dream and he was more than could ever be described with words alone and Kenma wished and dreamed that he could be _forever_, that he could last more than just a lifetime, but it couldn't be because-

Hinata Shouyou was a boy, in his room, kissing his boyfriend.

And if he cried a little in relief, if he held on a little tighter as they talked about who to tell and how and when and where, if he was a little less than everything and nothing all at once-

Well then that would be a secret, shared between two boys under a ceiling painted in the image of the night sky.


End file.
